Dari mata turun ke hati
by akanemori
Summary: —YukinaKisa. Mungkin selanjutnya Kisa tidak hanya menyukai wajahnya, bahkan bisa saja Kisa mencintai segala tentang dirinya.


Sebuah malam yang biasa bagi pair erotis ini－walau sepertinya cuaca ingin membunuh mereka.

* * *

 **World's greatest first love milik Nakamura Shungiku**

 **Dari mata turun ke hati milik akanemori**

(A/N: maaf judulnya mirip iklan mie gini, sense naming saia parah) **dedicated for michi nichi-chi**

* * *

Bagaimana rasanya berdua dengan doi di tengah hujan salju? Panas, yah, panas－dan itu yang kurasakan sekarang, tapi tentu saja wajahku yang paling kena dampaknya.

Iseng, ku lirik sebentar wajah orang yang berjalan disebelahku－orang paling aneh, Yukina Kou. Sial, aku sangat menyukai wajahnya. Wajahnya yang keren dan berbinar, tubuhnya yang tegap, dan senyumnya yang menyilaukan－

－sadar Shouta! Jangan biarkan hipotermia ini menelan kesadaranmu, fokus, fokus!

"Ada apa, Kisa-san?" suaranya yang lembut dan dalam membuatku kembali pada kenyataan, aku tertawa kikuk.

"Tidak apa, ahaha... hanya sedikit kelelahan," aku tidak bohong, jadwal mangaka yang harus kuladeni itu bagaikan nano-nano－apalagi sifatnya, pertemuan tiga jam tadi tidaklah cukup untuk membahas manuskrip dan famili-nya. Menambah beban memang, tapi inilah pekerjaan.

Yukina Kou, setiap orang memujinya, bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang tidak menyadari keberadaan manusia yang－hampir－sempurna ini. Maksudnya sempurna? Ayolah, aku bahkan tidak tahu cara mendeskripsikan maksud dari sempurna itu sendiri.

Intinya ia bagai matahari, terlalu menyilaukan, posisiku? Kura-kura. Bahkan perbandingan kita lebih jauh daripada kura-kura dan bulan. Lupakan umur yang tidak bisa dipungkiri kejauhannya. Sifat kita pun bagai hitam putih.

"Kisa-san?"

Aku melamun lagi. Aku kembali tertawa kikuk dan bertumpu pada lengan kekarnya, gawat, perlahan kesadaranku mulai tertelan. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kakiku bergetar hebat.

"Kisa-san, tubuhmu panas sekali, Kisa-san demam?"

Aku menggeleng, ingin sekali kubalas dengan kata-kata menenangkan seperti 'aku baik-baik saja,' ataupun 'hanya pusing sedikit,' tapi tenagaku seakan lenyap, menyisakan sedikit tenaga untuk minimal mempertahankan kesadaranku.

Mendadak aku merasakan tubuhku melambung sebelum akhirnya melayang terbawa dua lengan hangat milik Yukina, aku memberontak secara ekstrim berharap Yukina menurunkanku dari posisi ambigu ini. "Y..Yukina, turunkan aku... Ini memalukan..." bersamaan dengan gumamanku itu, wajahku memanas.

"Uh, Kisa-san jangan memberontak, Kisa-san tahu kan apa yang terjadi kalau Kisa-san memberontak?" Berikan aku setidaknya sedikit tenaga untuk menjambak surai coklat-nya, gak peduli aku akan jatuh atau apa, yang jelas turunkan aku dari gendongan maut ini!

Secara teratur aku berhenti memberontak, oke tenagaku habis. Dan salju yang perlahan turun menurunkan suhu sekitar secara drastis, tambahkan poin lengan Yukina yang membuatku nyaman mengikis kesadaranku. Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar.

* * *

"Kisa-san! Kisa-san!"

Aku menemukan Yukina－walau masih samar-samar－di depanku. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadaranku, aku mengingat kejadian terakhir dan alasan kenapa aku bisa berakhir di kamarku bersama Yukina. Tidak berapa lama, otakku yang berumur tiga puluh satu tahun－jika kau turut menghitung beberapa hari yang lalu－berhasil mencerna hal yang terjadi belakangan. Ya, aku jatuh pingsan. Tidak elit bagi orang setua aku.

"Kisa-san, syukurlah,"

Yukina memelukku erat tanpa membiarkan diriku memberontak yang kedua kalinya, tubuhku tenggelam dalam pelukan hangatnya yang sungguh memabukkan, dari posisiku yang seperti ini aku, dapat melihat tumpukan kecil salju diatas kepalanya. Aku mengasumsikan dia berlari panik saat mengetahui kesadaranku hilang.

Tangannya yang dingin entah kenapa terasa hangat dan sangat pas di lingkaran pinggangku, ia membenamkan kepalanya tepat di dadaku－membuat wajahku mau tidak mau membara. Aku mengamati terusan bulu yang kukenakan, dan terusan itu bau Yukina.

"Kisa-san, aku... Aku sangat takut kehilangan Kisa-san..."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadapku, pandangannya seakan ingin menangis "Bagaimana jika aku kehilangan Kisa-san?"

Aku berhenti memandangnya dan lebih tertarik menatap dinding yang terletak di sebelah kananku, "A-aku tidak mungkin mati secepat itu," wajahku bersemu "A-aku belum sempat membahagiakanmu, bahkan aku belum sempat menjadi orang yang cocok bersanding denganmu... Jadi... Tidak mungkin aku bisa mati sebelum... itu－"

Yukina kembali memelukku erat, membuat keseimbanganku oleng dan berakhir rebahan di tempat tidurku. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku sangat panik.

"Aku sangat－sangat mencintai, Kisa-san!"

Mungkin selanjutnya aku tidak hanya menyukai wajahnya, bahkan bisa saja aku mencintai segala tentang dirinya.

* * *

 **Failfailfailfail, oocoocoocooc, alurcepatalurcepatalurcepat, puasapuasapuasa, maafkandakumaafkandakumaafkandaku. Aduh maaf banget kesan pertama saia malah fiksi ginian, pikiran saia melayang sudaaah! Seandainya ini bukan puasaan** **－** **dan kaka saia mengijinkan untuk menaikan rate mungkin ini sudah rate M, AHAHAHAHA /ketawabejad.**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi~**


End file.
